


The Hug

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes care of the man who took care of Kyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hug

**crossposted from fb_fics  
  
Title:** The Hug  
 **Author:** cheshuirejin

 **Genre:** General  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Kagura/Kunimitsu  
 **Summary:** He takes care of the man who took care of Kyo.

  


 

Kunimitsu was, as usual, taking care of day to day routine at the Souhma dojo. The student-turned-assistant took his own judicious time in training the new students to stretch properly before beginning their kata for the day. He was conscientiously making sure each of the students was ready for the exercises before they were allowed to begin. The younger class tended to be over eager to begin and would try to short themselves on this important step for avoiding injury. As he worked he was also planning what to cook for dinner that night, he usually ate with the master of the dojo because Kazuma-san was a terrible cook and if left to his own devices he would either forget to eat or be existing on whatever burnt offerings he concocted for himself. Kunimitsu was interrupted from his musings when someone entered the dojo during class. He looked up and saw Kagura Sohma leaning up against the wall just inside the door observing the class. 

She stayed there for the whole class, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Once the class was over, Kunimitsu went turned his full attention to her but before he could ask what she was there for she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him in a rib crunching hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at him, “I always told myself you would be one of the first.” She said, as if that explained everything.

 


End file.
